That Last Place
by smileysmell
Summary: House is dying and Wilson concerned him more than he never thought...no other shipper, only a oneshot. read and review as much as you can.. lol


**author: **this oneshot is dedicate to my former teacher back in highschool, he did died of lung cancer though...please read and reviews. thx D

**That Last Place**  
oneshot

_No man has learned anything rightly, until he knows that every day is Doomsday.  
Ralph Waldo Emerson_

How would you know? He sighed. He had been feeling eerie these past few days. Afraid at his own feeling, he couldn't translate it anyway out. Why? Should it be this soon? He gasped. Turning over, trying to ease the constant dull ache in his leg, he kept distracting his mind to a place that he had planned to go tomorrow. He chuckled as he remembered he'd tricked all of the ducklings and Wilson and even Cuddy to go along with him. This time only, for the last moment!

He had been packing since morning arose, dragging along his pills; he swallowed couple of them for fueling his energy in this hour. The bell rang. It must be Wilson, his thought went off. He opened the door to find Wilson stood coldly in his winter coat.

"You must be crazy to go on vacation during this stormy weather", Wilson spoke his words out.  
"And you must be crazy enough to follow me then" he replied.  
"You've tricked me along with other members" Wilson frowned.  
"And you got my $200 for that" he said sarcastically.  
"That I don't want it in the first place" battled, Wilson defended himself.  
"Fine, give it back!" he said, extended his thin hand out.  
"Nothing has changed", Wilson whispered, placing the money in his friend palm.

The day the result had confirmed that this tall, thin man had terminal lung cancer, Wilson never forgave himself for unable to help him. Now, he just played along with this man requests and wills. Never wanted to fight with him again, maybe this just kinda help he could give him right now.

They chattered a van size vehicle, 2285 read on front plate. Driving was not his idea, but House was so stubborn to stick on with it. They pulled over at the PPTH first. By the time they arrived, everyone had ready, waiting in the hall. Wilson apologized being a little late, if it's not for House, he should been arrived on time.

As Wilson started the ignition, he could hear House fighting for the front seat with Foreman. He's being annoyed of it that he finally decided that Foreman could drive and Cuddy can company beside him. House eyed him for that. Being stuck in the back seat was not part of his fantasy. He wanted to view the beautiful route along the way, and back seat had limited view of it.

"It's for your own good. If something bad happened, I'm right beside to help you out!" Wilson said, his eyes teary as he mentioned 'bad'.  
"I don't need your help. I'm not dying yet, not today!" House pissed, he wasn't sure what he said is going to be true or not.  
"Fine, you can have the seat", Wilson finally said.

The others who witnessed the short scene just now were zipped to silent. None uttered a single word. However, they still continued their journey, and soon, they'd forgot bout the little quarrel and back to the normal atmosphere.

House made out sarcastic comments as they pass every buildings and souls, including a man in his girly hair style that House pointed to be one of his hookers. They laughed hysterically; they would miss him one day. The weather had getting worse and Foreman had concentrated on the road to decrease the risk of getting accident.

"How long before we arrived?" Cuddy asked House who was holding the map in his hand.  
"Shortly after you labour", he said, smiling.  
"Ha-ha, funny, I'm not even pregnant! Seriously House, how far is the place?" Cuddy asked him again.

He was just about to make another sarcastic reply, when all of the sudden he's coughing uncontrollably. Sweating, he gripped his chest hard as he can feel the burning inside his lung, causing blood to spread all over the map and on the dashboard.

"PULL OVER!!" Wilson yelled to Foreman, and he's obeying him.

Cameron and Chase took out the medication kit containing all House's supplement at the back of the vehicle. Cuddy lowered House's seat so that he can comfortably rest as Wilson check him. Injecting him with his medication, Wilson placed wet towel on his forehead. House began to get to his normal condition. His piercing blue eyes told Wilson to continue the journey.

"No, you're in bad shape", Wilson said, he gripped his friend's hand and bring it to his lip. He kissed it, revealing his concern feeling.

"I'll be fine. It's only a couple of hours more", House's voice bagged.

And with that they continue the journey for another hour before Wilson called to pull over again because House needed to empty his stomach. As House finished throwing, his eyes locked at a peculiar mountain. 'At last, here I am', his thought saying. His pulse slowing and finally stopped.

He can barely feel his pain now. The pain was subsiding, his feet was not touching the ground. He flew. Watching the team giving another rescue to the poor man, he finally flew to his destination. '_Good bye Wilson and good bye all. Thanks for the ride_', he said before he left.


End file.
